Lucy dependiente
by Salamander's eye
Summary: No se había dado cuenta, pero era dependiente de Lucy en todos los aspectos de su vida. ¿Habría de molestarse? No, lo disfrutaba.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy dependiente**

FAIRY TAIL © HIRO MASHIMA

 **Sinopsis:** No se había dado cuenta, pero era dependiente de Lucy en todos los aspectos de su vida. ¿Habría de molestarse? No, lo disfrutaba.

 **Nota de la autora:** Todavía no estoy preparada para volver a este fandom, la herida sigue abierta por su final y se le hecha más sal porque no se sabe cuándo saldrá la temporada final.

Sin embargo, **xFairyLightx** , que cumple años y es mi amiga a distancia del alma, consiguió que volviera. Esto es para ti, gracias por devolverme el amor a la serie que nos unió. Por favor, escribe algo de nuestra otra OTP que se hizo trizas recientemente (Lo recuerda y llora en una esquina).

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 _—Kidou sura kaerarenai kurai no kakuritsu datto shite mo, 1 percent de mo areba mochiron teiko desho? ..._

—Natsu, habla —resopló con desgano. No sabía qué hora era, pero dado que no había ningún rayo de luz colándose por la ventana ni siquiera eran las cinco de la mañana—. Hielitos, dame una buena razón para despertarme a esta hora…

—Te habló por tu esposa, flamitas —farfulló Gray desde el otro lado de la línea—. Lucy va a salir a primera hora a la mañana. Te estoy salvando de Erza para que prepares la casa y no sea el chiquero que dejaste cuando llevaste a Lucy al hospital.

Natsu balbuceó algún insulto que el mago de hielo no entendió. Luego escucho una caída y un insulto a algún objeto.

—¿Te tropezaste?

—No, ojos rasgados. Bese el piso por gusto —Natsu se olfateó un poco. No apestaba tanto—. Tienes razón, esto es un cochitril. No puedo traer a Lucy e Ígnea con este desastre —continúo hablando, dejando el teléfono en altavoz. Fue al armario por una playera sin mangas de tiras gruesas y unas bermudas—. ¿Y qué haces en el hospital tan temprano?

—Lo de siempre, andaba desnudo y los oficiales creyeron que me habían robado o algo por el estilo —confesó con desdén. Era la tercera vez que le ocurría en la semana—. Con Juvia embarazada y sus antojos triplicándose, tiendo a huir la ventana.

—Tú decidiste darle trillizos, paleta helada —carcajeó Natsu pasando del cuarto al pasillo. Era el único ambiente que no tenía huellas de un padre desesperado porque su hija vendría al mundo—. ¡Happy! Hay que ordenar aquí.

—¡Obedece al pirómano, gato!

El exceed azul recostado en el sofá de la sala, resoplo. Sin embargo, se estiró y desperezó al instante, mirando a su dueño después.

—¿Por qué tan temprano, Natsu? —indagó tallándose los ojos—. Son las cuatro y media.

—A las ocho viene Luce con la bebé. Gray dice que hay que acomodar antes de que Erza nos mate.

—¿Y desde cuando obedeces a Gray? —cuestiono.

El alquimista de hielo carcajeo y su voz se escuchó en toda la habitación. Natsu corto la llamada de inmediato.

—Cállate y no digas nada más.

Happy carcajeó.

Natsu acomodó los adornos que habían permanecido en el suelo con simpleza. Detalles menores como esos no eran importantes, el problema sería el cuarto de su pequeña hija y la cocina. La habitación necesitaba airearse y la cocina tenía ollas y platos de tres días.

—¡Hay que ordenar mucho! —dijo Happy con disgusto.

—Lo sé… ¡Luce lo hace ver muy fácil! —gruño desplomándose en el sofá.

Happy lo miro enternecido, su amigo había cambiado mucho en los últimos años. De ser un sujeto hiperactivo y destructor, era el mismo, pero más precavido. Nadie podría quitarle las mañas que tanto había aprendido y arraigado gracias al gremio, empero, durante el embarazo de Lucy había evitado hacer misiones que pudieran involucrar deudas a la causa de sus destrozos. A su vez, todos los pedidos que había tomado eran cosas sencillas y que no llevaban mucho tiempo. Lucy solo había podido acompañarlo hasta el cuarto mes de gestación y luego por precaución decidió quedarse en casa.

—Lucy es mujer. Ellas hacen ver todo más sencillo —expresó Happy como si supiera todas las respuestas.

—Sí, tal vez tengas razón. ¡Pero es mucho el desastre! —rugió liberando una tenue llama. El gato azul no pudo evitar reírse—. ¿Y de que te ríes, Happy? —preguntó con molestia.

—En que te has vuelto Lucy dependiente.

Natsu lo miró sin comprender.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Es que ahora está todo en torno a ella, tonto —contestó extendiendo sus alas y comenzando a ordenar.

El dragón slayer no dijo mucho más y se dispuso a lavar los trastos sucios en la cocina. Para las siete de la mañana, la casa estaba en óptimas condiciones para recibir a una mujer en estado de postparto y una recién nacida.

—Iré a alistar ropa para Luce. Tú vigila que nadie entre a hacer destrozos —pidió el mago al gato.

Natsu volvió a su cuarto y alistó un bolso la ropa que Levy había dicho como ideal para salir del hospital. Cargó consigo también artículos de limpieza por precaución y diminutas prendas de ropa para su bebé. De reojo, observó sobre la mesa de noche la foto de su boda donde lucían ambos con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Un bello recuerdo sin duda.

—Y todavía quedan más por fabricar —murmuró para sí y, saltando por la ventana, fue brincando de techo en techo hasta el hospital.

Llegando al establecimiento entró como una persona normal, hasta su esposa le había pedido que no se colara para la habitación al momento de retirarse. Saludo con normalidad a algunas caras conocidas, así como a gente que lo conocía gracias a su fama como mago de Fairy Tail. La recepción pronto estuvo frente a él y allí estaban Gray y Gajeel esperando.

—¿Qué tal, cabrones? —indagó con broma. Chocó puños con ambos en señal de camaradería—. ¿El médico dio el alta a Luce?

—Estaba por hacerlo, Salamander —objetó Gajeel que entre sus brazos cargaba a sus gemelos—. ¿Trajiste todo lo que Levy te dejo anotado?

—Sí, sí —respondió restando importancia—. ¿Qué haces tan temprano con los gemelos aquí?

—Tienen un chequeo con el pediatra a las ocho y media.

Natsu bufó.

—¿Quién diría que Kurogane vendría en plan del padre al pediatra?

—Lo mismo de ti, Salamander. Nadie cree que puedas lidiar con una bolsa de babas y popo.

Natsu enarco una ceja, divertido.

—Bueno, será la misión más divertida que tendré. Al menos mi hija no se comerá los utensilios de cocina.

—Sí, pero devorara las velas en caso de apagón —se burló Gray.

—Esperemos que no —y los tres carcajean.

Tiempo atrás, hubieran estallado sin importar que el sitio fuera un hospital. Ahora que eran adultos y un poco más ubicados, sabían que las disputas se resolverán puertas adentro del gremio.

—Señor Dragneel, su esposa está lista para recibir la ropa —dijo de pronto el médico que había atendido el parto—. Ella y la bebé están estables. No tuvieron secuelas y pueden salir apenas terminen de alistarse.

—Genial, gracias viejo —respondió Natsu firmando la autorización de salida y entregando a una enfermera la ropa de Lucy. Solo después de que ella avisara, él podría entrar.

Volvió a sentarse en el pasillo donde Gajeel y Gray conversaban de trivialidades. De pronto, sintió sed. Fue a la máquina de refresco por una limonada con gas y mientras tomaba, la frase que Happy le había dicho volvió a golpear su mente.

—Lucy dependiente, ¿qué querrá decir?

* * *

—Bueno, al menos tu padre no trae ropa vieja o desaliñada, pequeña Ígnea —carcajeó la maga estelar revisando la ropa, aliviada. Se vistió con calma, removiendo cuidadosamente la bata de hospital y doblándola a los pies de la cama antes de tomar las ropas que su esposo le había traído del apartamento y comenzar a colocarlas sobre ella con igual serenidad—. ¡Bien, ya me queda esto de nuevo! —la bebé balbuceo algo—. No te ofendas, pero gracias a ti no pude usar mis mejores prendas.

Eran sus antiguas ropas, una camisa blanca y una falda tubo negra hasta arriba de las rodillas, que volvían a quedarle. Especialmente porque ya no cargaba en su interior a Ígnea y su útero había regresado a su tamaño normal y todo el peso adquirido en el embarazo desaparecería cuando volviera a su trabajo como maga. Después de todo, debería retomarlo para obtener dinero en misiones y sin duda alguna el permanecer tantos meses inactiva había causado estragos en su estado físico. Exhalando, abotonó el último botón de la camisa y se acomodó el cuello prolijamente; en el exacto instante en que ingresaba su esposo por la ventana.

—¡Natsu! —regaño ella de inmediato. Dragneel la miraba sin mosquearse—. ¿Qué te dije de entrar por la ventana?

—¡Hey calmada, Luce! —dijo Natsu extendiendo sus brazos hacia adelante, defensivo—. La enfermera estaba ocupada con un camillero en el cuarto del conserje. Iban a tardar mucho.

Lucy suspiró. Incluso estando casados, el de cabellos rosados no cambiaría su personalidad. Tampoco lo deseaba.

—En fin, ¿qué traes entre las manos? —indagó viendo sus manos que había tendido antes—. Deja ver…

Natsu le alcanzó en la mano izquierda una taza de té, la de su mano derecha, la retuvo para sí. En esa había café. Lucy se sorprendió ligeramente de ver que era té y no café. Había odiado el café durante el embarazo, sí. No había creído que él recordara semejante dato. Menos aún que fuera a tenerlo presente.

Natsu lo miró confundido.

—¿Acaso no te gusta el té ahora? —Natsu se rascó la cabeza, intentando entender—. ¿También tendrás antojos postparto?

—No es eso…—contestó mirando la taza—. Me sorprende que recuerdes que estaba asqueada con el café. Solo eso.

—Uh, bueno. ¿Perdón? —indagó enarcando una ceja.

—Déjalo, está bien —Lucy sonrió. Dio un sorbo a su té caliente, antes de depositarlo sobre la mesita auxiliar y tomar el broche marrón para su cabello, sirviéndose de éste para sujetar su larga cabellera rubia en su habitual agarre.

Natsu frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Por qué no te dejas suelto el pelo? No luces como Luce con ese broche.

Lucy sólo continuó alistándose con calma.

—Es más práctico de esta forma —contestó acomodándose el broche para luego finalmente tomar el bolso que había preparado y a la bebé en sus brazos.

Él, sonriendo de forma que su esposa no pudo descifrar, se inclinó sobre Ígnea para observar.

—Espero que no te haya sido problema, ¿eh?

Lucy negó con la cabeza.

—Se comportó perfectamente. Solo tiene pocos días, Nat —observando también a la bebé en sus brazos. No obstante, y de reojo, pudo ver la expresión de satisfacción del mago de fuego.

—Hablaba con Ígnea, Luce. No contigo —carcajeó mirando a su retoño—. Espero que mamá no te haya causado demasiados inconvenientes. Es bastante ruidosa y patea cuando duerme, ¿sabías? Pero descuida, papá sabe cómo calmarla —había un claro tinte de humor en su voz.

Lucy bufó, entre molesta y conmovida por la escena.

—No tienes remedio, ¿eh? —Natsu solo sonrió a la maga—. ¿Cómo puedo causarle inconvenientes a Ígnea? Y antes de que respondas, recuerda que quien balbucea y pelea por comida con Happy, siendo un hombre casado y padre, eres tú.

Natsu soltó un bufido y frunció el entrecejo.

—Eso duele, Luce. No me compares con una cosa que llora y hace montañas de pañales sucios.

—Sí, tienes toda la razón —miró a la bebé, forzando una expresión seria en su rostro—. Mis disculpas. Fue inapropiado de mi parte compararte con tu padre, él es más dependiente que tú.

Natsu torció el gesto y movió la ceja con nerviosismo en un claro tic.

—Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, cariño.

El dragón slayer solo utilizaba apodos amorosos cuando estaban en la intimidad o cuando estaba molesto.

—Eso mismo pensé, amor. Y creo que nuestra hija está de acuerdo conmigo —exclamó con suavidad en su voz. La bebé, de forma coincidente, hizo un pequeño sonido y abrió su boca en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

—Eso no significa que esté de tu lado —gruño mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hija. Esta solo soltaba más ruidos—. ¡No lo hagas! —murmuró alto a Ígnea que atrapó la puntiaguda nariz de su padre entre sus manos, aparentemente, divertida de la situación—. Intenta no ponerte del lado de tu madre. Con una Luce es suficiente.

—Lo mismo digo, Natsu. Dudo estar capacitada para lidiar con otra destructora escupe fuego —comentó en obvio tono sarcástico.

Natsu sonrió arrogantemente.

—No lo creo, Luce. Estoy seguro de que serás más que capaz de lidiar con ambos. Eres una maga de Fairy Tail después de todo —carcajeó sin entender que Lucy si se creía competente para lidiar con Ígnea y él—. Y mi esposa.

Lucy solo lo miró con ternura.

—Sí, tienes razón.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy dependiente**

FAIRY TAIL © HIRO MASHIMA

 **Sinopsis:** No se había dado cuenta, pero era dependiente de Lucy en todos los aspectos de su vida. ¿Habría de molestarse? No, lo disfrutaba.

 **Nota de la autora:** Espero, querida amiga, que te haya gustado esta primera parte. No sé si esto terminará en el siguiente o se extenderá un poco más. Solo espero que te agrade.

Al resto de lectores, gracias por motivarme con sus comentarios.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Natsu carcajeó entre dientes y observó a su compañera con expresión sugerente. Lucy enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué?, ¿qué tanto me ves?

—No me has dado beso de buenos días desde hace mucho —reprochó acortando distancias entre los dos.

—Natsu…—Lucy sabía que su esposo solía actuar de manera pendenciera cuando se tratara de darse mimos entre sí, no obstante, ni siquiera habían salido de la clínica—. Estamos en un hospital.

—¡Oh, vamos, Luce! Es solo un beso —refunfuño Natsu separándose sin abandonar la mano de la cabeza de su hija—. Ya sé que no podemos jugar al dragón hambriento aquí.

La maga estelar suspiró aliviada. Al menos habría consideración con el espacio donde estaban.

—Sin embargo, si quieres… —Natsu dio un paso a ella que ya fruncía el ceño—. ¡Es broma! Me comportare…, por ahora —su voz profunda. Y sus manos yendo a parar a los codos de su esposa.

Lucy suavizó su expresión una vez más. Una sutil y ligera sonrisa reapareció en sus labios.

—Es de esperarse de Natsu Dragneel —confirmó.

—Lucy Heartfilia es quien mejor lo sabe.

Inclinándose, sin detenerse demasiado a pensarlo, la besó en un gesto calmo e íntimo. Completamente diferente al tipo de gesto que habitualmente solía tener para con ella; desesperado, furtivo y apasionado. No obstante, no había necesidad de un gesto de esa naturaleza en aquel preciso instante. Estaban en una atmósfera familiar y cálida, tan similar el antaño recuerdo de su reposo en el lomo de un dragón que lo había cuidado con gran esmero. Podía asegurar que Igneel lo estaba mirando en ese preciso instante, orgulloso de que había logrado la victoria y había vivido por el futuro. Un futuro que tal vez no tuviera todos los lujos o honores que otros acostumbraban, pero era lo que él deseaba. Era ideal para él. Solo calma. Solo ellos tres. Y eso era algo que no tenía necesidad de explicar para que ella entendiera. Lucy entendería, como siempre.

Sonrió arrogantemente.

—No sé qué piensas al respecto, Luce, pero en mi opinión esta misión es más divertida que una clase SS.

Lucy asintió suavemente.

—Eso creo, Nat. Aun así, no creo que sea el momento de relajarnos.

—No lo es. Todavía nos falta criar a esta prole —concedió, tomando las demás cosas restantes.

No lo era, realmente. La crianza de Ígnea estaba por iniciar y eran padres primerizos (la crianza de Happy no contaba, pues era diferente). Y probablemente nunca habría un momento en que pudieran bajar la guardia del todo. No estando en un gremio muy importante como Fairy Tail y no habiendo tomado las decisiones que habían tomado, misiones y gremios oscuros derrotados. Aun así, si podían disfrutar de esos momentos de paz.

Pero no importaba, porque las cosas nunca habían sido fáciles para empezar y eso lo hacía interesante, y mientras tuviera personas como su esposa a su lado, todo sería más divertido y atrayente. Personas que creyeran en él y lo apoyaran. Personas en quienes confiar. No habría nada que pudiera detenerlo de continuar viviendo las aventuras que tanto disfrutaba.

—¿Vamos?

Lucy asintió secamente.

—Si —comenzando a caminar junto a él hacia la ventana del hospital, con el bolso al hombro y la pequeña criatura en brazos devolviéndole la mirada ocasionalmente. Fija. Ónice. Como la de él. En silencio, ambos comenzaron a brincar entre techo y techo hacía la residencia Dragneel-Heartfilia.

El trayecto fue silencioso, el sol apenas comenzaba a surgir y siendo verano ya había calidez en el ambiente sin necesidad de la presencia del astro rey. Lucy se permitió relajar por el resto del viaje. Confiaba en el manejo de Natsu del equilibrio para trasladarse de esa manera tan particular. Sólo cuando el mago de fuego finalmente llegó al techo de su casa, volvió a abrir los ojos una vez más.

Observó la forma en que la bebé dormía ahora en sus brazos. Serena. Tranquila. Su respiración constante haciéndose notar en el suave ascender y descender del pequeño pecho.

Natsu observó esto también.

—Tiene la habilidad de dormir en cualquier parte.

Lucy sonrió ligeramente y asintió.

—Supongo que heredó esa habilidad de su padre. Considerando que es capaz de dormirse parado esperando a su, en ese entonces novia, en una cita.

Dragneel empujo el tragaluz de la sala.

—Ah... no me dejarás en paz con el tema. ¡Fue hace cinco años! —rezongó descendiendo con cautela.

—No, me temo que no, Natsu. Siempre lo recordaré.

El descenso fue perfecto. La mujer y la bebé estaban a salvo. Lucy vio un vistazo a su casa y vio que estaba ordenada (y no al estilo que Natsu y Happy caracterizaban) así que sintió que se quitaba un peso al ver que no tendría que ordenar. De pronto, un gato blanco y azul de tamaño pequeño se apresuró a arrojarse en los brazos de la maga, canturreando alegremente. Lucy, mantuvo a la bebé en alto cuidadosamente.

—¡Espera, Happy! Estoy cargando a Ígnea.

—¡Uh, perdón! —dijo calmándose. Sin embargo, las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos—. ¡Es que te extrañe mucho, Luce! Natsu no sabe cocinar.

—¡Dijiste que te gustaron mis pescados asados! —se quejó el susodicho dejando el bolso con las cosas a un lado. Se puso frente al exceed—. Eres un mentiroso.

—Y tú, un mal cocinero.

—Gato traga pescado.

—Mago devora fuego.

—¡Ya paren, niños! —suspiró con pesadez—. Se supone que la única niña aquí es Ígnea, ¡pero incluso ella se está comportando mejor! —efectivamente, la pequeña nombrada estaba tiesa y calmada en los brazos de Lucy. Aún con la confrontación de su padre y tío adoptivo a cuestas—. Iré a llevarla a su cuarto. Necesita descansar.

Ambas figuras masculinas se quedaron en la sala apreciando la figura femenina perderse en el pasillo. Natsu resopló, disgustado. Ya había molestado a Lucy y apenas llevaba escasos minutos en la casa.

—No quiero ver a Lucy molesta —manifestó Happy.

—Tampoco yo. Además, tengo que saber que quisiste decir esta mañana —dijo Natsu viajando hacia la habitación seguido del minino alado.

—¿Es que todavía no lo entiendes?

—¿Entender qué?

Happy negó con la cabeza, divertido.

—Nada, nada —y se adelantó volando.

El de cabellos rosados se quedó pensativo en el sitio.

¿Lucy dependiente?

Sabía que Happy no lo decía en un sentido despectivo, como cuando le pedía a su esposa que calcetines usar o le sacara los nudos de su cabello. Era un sentido más personal. Algo que involucra sentimientos y emociones, cosa que, no era su área precisamente. Su mente ponía otras cosas en prioridad en tiempos antiguos y ahora, a veces, no era la excepción. Amaba a Lucy y a su hija, claro estaba, y tenía un genuino conocimiento de todo lo que involucra esos sentimientos. No obstante, nunca se había puesto a calar tan profundo y hasta qué punto podían llegar esos sentimientos.

—¿Será que la profundidad tendrá que ver con lo que dijo Happy? —se preguntó.

El balbuceo de Ígnea rompió su red de pensamiento. Natsu decidió que dejaría su dilema para después, mientras tanto, ingresó al cuarto donde Lucy colocaba a la bebé en la cuna. A su lado, Happy revoloteaba curioso y emocionado ante la presencia de una nueva cara en la casa.

—Ella es muy linda —murmuró Happy sujetándose las mejillas, enternecido—. ¡Es muy linda, Lucy! —reiteró.

Natsu carcajeó.

—¿Quieres verla de cerca? —indagó el mago de fuego al exceed. Este asintió—. Ven, iremos con cuidado —lo alzó desde debajo de las patas delanteras, apoyando éstas en el barandal y permitiéndole observar el interior de la cuna, donde la bebé yacía dormida.

Con curiosidad, y tras mirar más, Happy comenzó a balbucear cosas sobre que la cuidaría y le daría mucho pescado.

Lucy se detuvo tras él.

—Parece que le agrada.

Cerrando los ojos con calma, asintió.

—Eso parece. ¿Oíste, hija? El tío Happy te quiere. Él va a cuidarte cuando papá y mamá no estén, ¿entendido?

—¡Aye sir! —y se soltó del agarre de Natsu. Bostezo—. Lo siento, pero yo quiero dormir.

Lucy miro al exceed.

—Está cansado porque me ayudó a ordenar —dijo Natsu.

—Claro, ve y gracias por ordenar —Lucy abrazó levemente y el gato correspondió el gesto—. Descansa.

Se escuchó a Happy perderse en el pasillo y caer rendido sobre el sofá. Natsu y Lucy se quedaron en la habitación de la pequeña, solos. Ígnea ya descansaba y no había mucho más para hacer. De pronto, Natsu dio un paso a Lucy, extendiendo su mano hasta la parte trasera de su cabeza y liberándola del broche que sujetaba en alto su cabello. Sus manos deslizándose por la ahora suelta cabellera rubia.

—Así si te vez como Luce —afirmó. Sonriendo satisfecho. E inclinándose a besar lenta, muy lentamente, su cuello. Rozando su boca en cada centímetro de extensión de piel y mordisqueando aquí y allá. Su cuerpo comenzaba a arder, y no era por su magia precisamente.

Las manos de ella lo detuvieron de continuar sus atenciones.

—No frente a la bebé —dijo deteniendo sus acciones al instante.

—¡Oh, vamos, Luce! Dudo que Ígnea entienda que queremos hacer.

—Lo sé, pero no te lo permito —reafirmó, seria.

—Pero, dulzura …—pensó que tal vez usando un alias cariñoso podría prosperar. Intentó un nuevo avance, que ella detuvo en desaprobación. Su expresión severa.

Natsu sintió helada la sangre. Lucy solo lo observaba así cuando era un no definitivo. Un no que ni siquiera sus mejores morisquetas podrían quebrantar.

—Deja de presionar, Nat. Todavía tendrás que esperar cuarenta días más.

El dragón slayer de fuego hizo la mueca de un quejido sofocado, sabiendo que no podría hacer ruido verdaderamente. Lucy rodó los ojos, estaba exagerando.

—¿Cuarenta días? —bufó—. ¿No crees que ya soporté mucho sin siquiera una tocadita? Soy un hombre, después de todo. Y un dragón también, después de todo —enfatizó, buscando convencerla.

Cruzándose de brazos, Lucy negó con la cabeza. Encontrando la actitud de su esposo entretenida.

—Sé que eres un hombre y un dragón, me lo recuerdas en cada encuentro —remembro con seriedad—. Pero sabías que tendrías que esperar cuarenta días más después del embarazo.

—No lo sabía —se defendió.

—Sí, Natsu. Pero apenas el médico lo dijo te tiraste por la ventana como si eso fuera a resolver las cosas.

Nuevamente el tic en la ceja volvió al mago.

—De acuerdo…, te saliste con la tuya —farfulló resignado—. ¿Y qué se supone que haga hasta entonces, Luce?

Lucy se encogió de hombros.

—Continuar aguantando sin siquiera tocadita, Natsu. Ahora, si no te molesta, preferiría ir a dormir, considerando que no he descansado bien en estos últimos dos días. Que descanses —y sin decir más, se marchó a la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy dependiente**

FAIRY TAIL ©HIRO MASHIMA

 **Sinopsis:** No se había dado cuenta, pero era dependiente de Lucy en todos los aspectos de su vida. ¿Habría de molestarse? No, lo disfrutaba.

 **Nota de la autora:** Por lo visto, esta aventura termina aquí. Pero descuiden, es un nuevo comienzo para mí en este fandom que tanto me dio.

Gracias a todos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

Natsu se tiró los cabellos apenas su mujer se perdió en el pasillo. Retorciéndose y maldiciendo su mala suerte. Ya llevaba sin tres meses sin intimidad por cuestiones del embarazo y ahora a eso se le sumaban cuarenta días más.

Deberían hacerle un altar por soportar tanto tiempo.

—Por eso no puedes ponerte de su lado, Ígnea. La tendré difícil —dijo observando por un instante más a la bebé por encima de la cuna para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien, respirando y dormida. Dio media vuelta y se marchó a la habitación también.

En el cuarto, pudo ver a Lucy ya acostada y en la cama, tapada y dándole la espalda a la entrada de la habitación.

Quitándose las bermudas y la playera de tiras gruesas, se puso unos pantalones más holgados y cómodos, deslizándose al interior de la cama también. Por la espalda de ella, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Lucy, sujetándola firmemente. Y regocijándose en el hecho de poder sostenerla de esa forma nuevamente (sin el impedimento del abultado vientre), dejando sus dedos reposar un segundo más de lo necesario en la piel de su abdomen.

—¿Luce? —inquirió, en un susurro, contra su nuca y soplando algunos cabellos fuera de su camino. Nada—. ¿Lu…?

—Natsu, por favor duérmete.

Natsu frunció el entrecejo.

—No me llamaste por mi apodo cariñoso.

Lucy exhaló pacientemente.

—No lo hice —afirmó, y había sido una opción pensada. Dándole a entender que sin importar cuánto insistiera, no había nada para hacer al respecto salvo dormir—. Y no insistas más.

Natsu se apoyó en su propia almohada, sin separarse de ella pese a todo.

—Buenas noches —masculló resignado.

Y la maga estelar sonrió con calma para sí, aun cuando él no podía verla, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

—Buenas noches, dragón. Y puedes quedarte en cucharita.

La sonrisa de Natsu se ensanchó entonces.

No obstante, y aproximadamente a la hora, hora y media de haber conciliado ambos el sueño, el llanto de un bebé comenzó a hacerse oír desde la habitación. Gracias a su audición desarrollada, Natsu lo pudo escuchar claramente. Ígnea pedía por sus padres.

—Por las llamas de Igneel, ¿qué demonios es eso, Lucy? —se quejó, tan dormido que simplemente usó el nombre de su esposa por costumbre.

—Es el llanto de una pequeña con pulmones de dragón —replicó, igual de cansada y adormilada.

Natsu enterró su rostro en la almohada. Su cabello rosado esparcido.

—Mph... Recuérdame patear a Gray.

—Ya lo haces sin que te lo recuerde —replicó, quitándose las sábanas de las piernas para poder abandonar la calidez de la cama, a regañadientes, y certificar de que todo estuviera en orden con la bebé. Sin embargo, él la detuvo posando una mano en su antebrazo y sentándose al borde de la cama.

—Yo me haré cargo. Tu duerme, preciosa.

Lucy asintió y se acostó una vez más.

Natsu, por su parte, se puso de pie, frotándose los ojos con pereza, y comenzó a arrastrar sus pies por el pasillo hacia la habitación de la cual, indudablemente, provenía el estruendoso llanto. Acercándose hasta el borde de la cuna, observó por un instante a la pequeña bebé lloriqueando con su rostro rojo a más no poder.

—¿Qué pasa, Ígnea...? —deslizó sus manos al interior e intentó entretenerla permitiendo que succionara su dedo o capturara su nariz. Desgraciadamente, los recursos no resultaron—. ¿Qué se supone que haga contigo? —musitó para sí—. Tal vez sí te saco descubra que suceda —la removió del interior de la cuna con especial cautela y la observó por un segundo. Notando al instante el fétido aroma—. ¡Oh, vamos...! Si eres una bolsa de popo.

Ígnea detuvo su llanto y comenzó a balbucear, entretenida con el sufrimiento de su padre.

—Eso es maltrato, ¿eh? —le reprocho, divertido. Pese a estar apestosa y roja de cara. Debía admitir que era graciosa la situación—. Bueno, hijita, ¿qué te parece si cambiamos el pañal?

Ígnea asintió, o pareció.

Tomándola con cuidado y sosteniendo su cabeza, la colocó boca arriba sobre la mesa destinada para cambiar y observó con asco el pequeño bulto en la cola de la bebé. Abriéndole la solapa de la pequeña prenda enteriza rosa pastel y retirando el pañal, lo arrojó al cesto con desdén.

—No sé qué te dio de comer Luce, pero es horrible el olor que desprende.

La pequeña carcajeó y se movió, animada.

—¿Por qué eres así con tu padre? —Natsu recordó entonces los malos ratos que había hecho pasar a Igneel con su rebeldía e hiperactividad. Eso era karma. Aun así, se dispuso a limpiarla, colocarle talco, y reemplazar el pañal sucio por uno limpio. Cuando terminó, la alzó y posicionó en sus brazos—. Mucho mejor —aseguró, haciendo que se acomode contra su hombro, sosteniendo su cabeza, y comenzando a pasearse por el cuarto con intenciones de invitarle al sueño. No obstante, estaba probando ser una labor aún más dificultosa que la de cambiarle el pañal. Y estaba cansado—. Estas muy animada todavía, ¿seguro no quieres dormir, al menos por papá?

Ígnea estaba haciendo burbujas con la boca. Tranquilamente.

¿Por qué demonios Gajeel había querido dos de éstas?

¿Por qué lo hacía él ahora?

Porque aun cuando fuera una experiencia que se veía de lo más atroz, no podía obligarse a rechazar a la criatura. Sino todo lo contrario.

—Todos se reirían de mí sí me vieran —comentó, imaginando la inacabable lista de cosas que le dirían los hombres en el gremio—. ¿Pero sabes? Creo que lo soportaría y me reiría. ¡Mamá y tú son las mejores cosas que me han pasado!

Y todo era culpa de Lucy. Ella se había deslizado bajo su piel, colado bajo sus defensas cuando aún habían sido unos meros adolescentes y él había estado haciendo misiones con ella y lo había hecho sin que él se percatara. Aun cuando su relación había sido de compañeros y de a poco, mejores amigos. Aún entonces, había logrado disparar su curiosidad. Y luego se había dado cuenta que lo amaba, tarde y necesito mucho tiempo, pero se dio cuenta. No había sido fácil, de pronto vio que ella era indispensable en su vida, en cada cosa que hiciera o pensara. Y cuando Igneel le habló del futuro, Lucy salía en los primeros puestos.

Aunque igual espero que todos los malos fueran derrotados para decirle algo y salir un par de años de novios, con momentos buenos y malos. Para un día, simplemente, pedirle su mano en matrimonio para estar dos años más tarde esperando una pequeña que ya estaba en sus brazos.

Se había aferrado a ella, se había vuelto, en cierto nivel inconsciente, dependiente de su presencia, de su capacidad para mantenerlo en línea. De su capacidad para protegerlo. De su sentido común.

Se había vuelto Lucy-dependiente.

Para realizar sus aventuras y para organizar su propia vida personal. Y ahora suponía que había sucedido lo mismo con la prole en sus brazos que tanto le recordaba a su amada esposa y que parecía haberse colado con facilidad bajo sus defensas, aun cuando ni siquiera le habían gustado los bebés antes. Pero era parte de ella, de ambos. Y simplemente no podía rechazarla ni apartarla de su lado tampoco. No, no podía evitar amarla a pesar de todo.

—Ya, ya entendí. Happy tenía razón. Todo es entorno a Lucy, pero también ante ti, pequeña Ígnea —ladeando la cabeza miró que su hija se había dormido en su hombro—. Te dormiste y no me diste beso de buenas noches, o buenos días…—se quedó pensativo—. La cosa es que debes darme un beso antes de dormir, ¿entendido?

La bebé no le dio respuesta. Pero supo que la había oído, eran palabras desde el corazón después de todo. Al instante, género una llama en su mano y la arrojó al cesto de basura.

—Ahora ya no hay ese fétido olor, ¿eh?

—¿Qué haces quemando la basura, Nat? —la voz inquisitiva y severa borró la sonrisa satisfactoria de su rostro.

Volteándose, enfrentó a no otra que su esposa.

—Eso olía mal, así que lo hice cenizas —respondió sencillamente.

—Eso lo noté —exhaló con calma—. Sin embargo, no veo cómo pueda ser apropiado encender fuego en la habitación de nuestra hija. Es peligroso.

—Luce, ¡soy capaz de controlar mi fuego! —dijo en defensa propia—. Y olía mal —se quejó.

—Todo lo que salga de un trasero olerá mal, Natsu —exclamó, caminando hasta donde se encontraba él y tomando la bebé en sus propios brazos. Igual a cómo la había sostenido él, contra su hombro derecho y con su mano izquierda sosteniendo su cabeza—. Además, es lo que suelen hacer.

—Eso veo —replicó y observando a Lucy sostener a la bebé en sus brazos.

Había algo que, si bien lo había visto en Lucy antes, nunca de esa forma. Ese sentimiento maternal que desprendía en la simple acción de mecer a su pequeña. Ella había actuado así con Asuka en la ocasión que la cuidaron, así como cuando Happy tuvo fiebre e incluso con él cuando sufría lesiones en una misión. Sin embargo, eso era distinto. Nunca le había parecido del tipo maternal. Seguro, había tenido una cierta actitud similar en relación con las personas antes mencionadas. No obstante, la idea no había cruzado por su cabeza.

¿Lucy como madre?, ¿con lo chillona y escandalosa que era? Era imposible.

Ahora, viéndola, no obstante, parecía tener mejor sentido para él y encontraba todo eso atrayente. Especialmente si consideraba que era, en realidad, la madre de su hija.

—¿Sucede algo? —parpadeó, viendo a su esposo observar seriamente.

—No. No es nada —y Natsu solo sonrió—. Luce se ve bien cuidando a Ígnea.

Lucy asintió, cerrado tranquilamente sus ojos y presionando sus labios con caución contra la sien de Ígnea.

—Natsu tampoco lo hace tan mal —contestó con gracia y acercándose a él—. ¿Crees que podremos con ella?

Natsu observó a la pequeña descansar y recordó la dependencia que había generado ante su esposa y ahora, ante su hija. Si quería conversar eso, que le gustaba, a fin de cuentas, debería poner todo su empeño en cuidarla y protegerla. A ellas, a ambas. Eran su familia, así como Fairy Tail, pero ellas tenían un sitio en su corazón aún más fuerte que estaba junto a Happy e Igneel.

—Claro —aseguró—. Después de todo. Tú eres una maga de Fairy Tail y su madre es Lucy Heartfilia.

Lucy sonrió con calma, presionando sus labios contra los de él y luego contra la sien su hija una vez más.

—Y no olvidemos que su padre es Natsu Dragneel. Solo... no quemes a nuestra hija, por favor...

—Descuida, Luce. No pasara, no pasara.

Y eso era algo que sí cumpliría. Solo usaría sus llamas contra quien ose acercarse a su hija. Empezando con el único varón de Gray y Gajeel.


End file.
